en busca del maestro yao
by pabillidge90
Summary: historia alterna a mi fic "UN CUENTO DE TIGRESA VERSIÓN RE-BARBARA" desesperados por la situación de po, shifu y el resto de los cinco furiosos fueron en busca del maestro yao. él era su ultima esperanza en hallar una forma para sanar a su amigo. sin embargo los únicos que conocen donde se encuentra el ser que lo sabe todo no pueden revelar esa información así nada mas.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: el baile inaugural**

El viento soplaba fuertemente, moviendo sus bigotes. Estaba impaciente, tanto que se encontraba de pie en la punta de la base del dirigible sin importar que podría caer. Miraba a lo lejos esperando ver su destino cuanto antes.

-para ser un viejo sabio eres impaciente- se dio la vuelta y vio a la igualmente vieja cabra pedaleando para mover el vehículo- pararte ahí no nos hará llegar más rápido.

-tienes razón-suspiró- no debería comportarme así.

Shifu bajó del barandal y tomó asiento. Ya llevaba un par de horas desde que todos salieron del palacio de jade a los diferentes puntos de encuentro. Según les había informado el consejo, un grupo de fieles seguidores de yao fueron los que construyeron su nueva torre de meditación. Actualmente se tuvo registro de cinco maestros que lo escoltaron y solo ellos conocían la ubicación de dicho lugar. Uno de esos personajes era shirong el padre de Shifu.

"¿Cómo terminó siendo un escolta del maestro yao?" pensó Shifu poniéndose verde de la envidia "y además conseguir que le diera suficientes conocimientos para montar un negocio de tales magnitudes"

-ya vamos a llegar- apenas escuchó esas palabras Shifu saltó como salta montes al barandal, ahí a lo lejos vio una ciudad situada en una costa.

Unos minutos más tarde llegaron a su destino, un edificio que estaba casi por terminar de ser construido. Shifu agradeció el favor a kwen y desabordó el dirigible. En ese lugar se encontraba un centenar de gorilas obreros realizando diferente tipo de labores, se acercó a uno que estaba martillando.

-disculpe- el gorila detuvo su labor y lo volteó a mirar-¿podría decirme donde se encuentra shirong?

-esta allá hablando con los ingenieros- el gorila le señaló la dirección. El panda rojo le hiso una reverencia de gratitud y se encaminó al lugar señalado.

Pasó entre muchos obreros que cargaban material de construcción. Entonces vio a su padre hablar con un par de cabras. La impaciencia lo volvió a invadir y como un rayo se acercó a ellos.

-¡padre!

-¡ah!-gritó el viejo panda rojo-¡shifu¡ ¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡¿Matarme de un infarto?!

-lo…lo lamento, no quería asustarte.

-oh…bien-shirong tomó aire tratando de disipar su sorpresa- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-es un asunto importante.

-hmm bien-shirong le dijo a los ingenieros que terminarían su conversación dentro de poco- ¿Qué es lo importante?

-es po, padre- habló con pesar-

-¿Qué le pasa a po?

-retó a los maestros del palacio de granate y terminó en muy mal estado. Los doctores dicen que no volverá a caminar.

-santo cielo.

-por eso he venido a hablar contigo.

-¿conmigo? ¿y yo que puedo hacer?

-necesito que me digas donde se encuentra el maestro yao. Si alguien sabe cómo curar a po es él.

Su padre se llevó la mano a la barbilla y quedó pensativo un momento.

-no puedo hacerlo-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No me escuchaste?!

-sí, si te escuché pero no puedo hacerlo a menos que…

-a menos que qué?

-el maestro yao me dijo que si por alguna razón tú quisieras saber su ubicación tendrías que pasar por una prueba.

-¡esto no es momento para pruebas!

-lo siento Shifu, pero esas son las condiciones que el maestro yao les impuso a todos los que le escoltamos. Lo curioso es que fueron condiciones bastante específicas que involucraban a los maestros del palacio de jade, sin contar a po y tigresa.

"¿eso quiere decir que sabía lo que sucedería?"

-puedes hacerlo es algo muy sencillo.

Shifu suspiró derrotado.

-¿Cuál es la prueba?

-dentro de unos días tendremos la apertura de la posada de la luna y para la ceremonia de inauguración estamos preparando un baile. El maestro yao dijo que si alguien me pedía su ubicación tendría que participar en el baile de apertura.

"debí imaginarlo" pensó Shifu recordando la primera enseñanza que le dio el maestro.

-muy bien lo haré

-excelente, te daré la dirección donde las empleadas están ensayando.

Shirong le escribió en un papel la ubicación del lugar y sin más demora se dirigió allí. Pasó por varias calles sin prestarle mucha atención a sus alrededores, cosa rara en él. Llegó a un edificio de enormes proporciones. Al entras vio que era realmente espacioso y estaba lleno de leopardos de las nieves moviendo sombrillas, listones y abanicos.

-¿necesita algo?- le preguntó una de ellas.

-sí, soy el maestro Shifu. El hijo de shirong.

-¡¿el hijo del jefe shirong?!-exclamó la joven leopardo- Oigan todas-las leopardos detuvieron sus ensayos- acérquense a conocer al hijo del jefe.

Todas las leopardos se aproximaron con ojos curiosos a donde estaba Shifu.

-mucho gusto, me llamo song y estas son las damas de la luna.

-curioso-dijo Shifu- oí de un grupo de ladronas leopardos con un nombre parecido a ese.

-jejej si…que cosas, no?-dijo song nerviosa- yyyy que lo trae por aquí?

-por ciertas circunstancias me veo en la obligación de participar en el baile inaugural.

-¿va a bailar?-preguntaron al unísono un par de leopardos que se veían como gemelas.

-¿Qué tanta experiencia tiene?-preguntó song

-muy poca la verdad, pero quien dice que un perro viejo no puede aprender trucos nuevos.

Song miró a las demás con inseguridad, luego miró a Shifu y accedió. El viejo panda rojo tomó un abanico y se puso en espera de la música. Otras leopardos tomaron instrumentos y empezaron a tocar.

Shifu a pesar de su edad y cojera terminó bailando con gran habilidad sorprendiendo a todas. Al terminar las leopardos le dedicaron un aplauso estruendoso.

-maravilloso-exclamó song- usted será la estrella principal.

-muchas gracias, espera ¡¿Qué?!

-debo admitir que con todos mis años de experiencia no estoy a su altura, así que tomará mi lugar como estrella.

-eso…eso no es necesario, me conformo con ser actor de apoyo.

-awww-todas se pusieron cabizbajas provocando pesar en el panda rojo.

Shifu volvió a suspirar.

-está bien.

-¡siii!-exclamaron todas.

Días después llegó la hora de la presentación, Shifu estaba preparado para su debut como bailarín profesional en todo ese tiempo tuvo que ejercitar su paz interior para calmar su ansiedad por po. Se puso una vestimenta de color negro con detalles rojo. Salió de su habitación de la posada finalmente construida y esperó a un lado del escenario.

-señor shifu-dijo song acercándose a él vestida y maquillada para la ocasión- se me olvidaba decirle que necesita algo esencial.

-¿de qué hablas?

Song abrió el estuche que traía consigo y mostró varios accesorios de maquillaje.

-yo no necesito maquillaje.

-no sea así, le quedará bien.

No pudiendo resistir la insistencia de la joven accedió a ser maquillado.

-mire- song le ofreció un espejo y la ira emanó de él cuando vio que quedó como una geisha.

Todos los huéspedes de honor se reunieron en ese lugar. Shifu pudo reconocer varias caras como el noble tirano jong sung jai kai chow.

-saludos a todos-dijo shriong desde el escenario- les doy las gracias y la bienvenida a la nueva posada de la luna. Como motivo de la apertura hoy tenemos un baile extra especial entre otras cosas espero lo disfruten

La música sonó y todas salieron al escenario realizando pasos y piruetas, Shifu tomó el puesto central y realizó con excelencia su danza, ganándose chiflidos por parte de algunos vejetes. Ignorando eso y concentrándose en su deber siguió la danza de principio a fin. El momento que hiso su último pase y la música cesó todos en el público le aplaudieron y le gritaron.

Los bailarines hicieron una reverencia y bajaron del escenario.

-excelentísimo despliegue de habilidades danzatisticas-dijo el adre de Shifu.

"supongo que se llevó tan bien con el maestro yao por sorprenderlo con las palabras que inventaba" pensó Shifu con desgana.

-en especial tú, Shifu ¡te luciste!

-ahora supongo que podrás darme la ubicación del maestro yao.

-estamos en medio de la noche, es mejor que vayas mañana.

-si… tienes razón- Shifu accedió y acompañó a su padre a hablar con unos invitados.

-ui shirong no me dijiste que tenías una linda hija- dijo una vieja cabra guiñándole un ojo a Shifu.

-porque no la tiene-respondió el panda rojo con la voz más grave que pudo sacar, haciendo que todos hicieran una mueca torcida.

**Notas del autor:**

Me extrañaron? Bueno estuve en otras secciones de esta página, no solo veo kung fu panda después de todo. Este capítulo estuvo algo corto, pero les prometo que haré un mejor esfuerzo para los siguientes. Una vez terminado con este fic seguiré con la historia principal. Me despido y nos leemos pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: la pócima de las ilusiones**

El carruaje avanzaba y se agitaba estrepitosamente. Un par de caballos bien fornidos lo llevaban por una vía atravesando un bosque de bambu. Ya llevaba varias horas avanzando en ese vehículo y su trasero le estaba molestando. Cuando entraron en el pueblo que era su destino fue grande su alegría que ya podría bajarse, estirarse las piernas y no tener que aguantar los saltos por baches y huecos.

Los caballos se detuvieron de golpe provocando que saliera volando y barriera la calle con el rostro.

-debe tener prisa para bajarse así- dijo uno de los caballos.

-puaj puaj- mono escupió la tierra que tragó- ¡¿Cómo van a detenerse así?!

-usted dijo que era de urgencia y no nos detuvimos hasta llegar a nuestro destino.

-pudieron haber frenado en los últimos 10 metros. guag que asco.

Los caballos se encogieron de hombros.

-bueno hemos cumplido con nuestro trabajo, espero vuelva a pedir nuestro servicios.

Antes que mono pudiera decir algo los caballos salieron corriendo. Mono lanzó maldiciones por lo bajo mientras se sacudía el polvo y tierra de su pelaje y pantalón. Luego miró a su alrededor inspeccionando los edificios y los animales que lo rodeaban. Entonces vio que estaba en frente de su lugar de destino. Una tienda con un letrero que decía: pociones milagrosas.

Mono entró en el local, ahí vio estantes llenos de recipientes con diferentes formas y tamaños. El aire estaba cargado con una gama densa de olores. En el mostrador estaba un mono de su misma especie, era bastante viejo. Usaba gafas de sol redondas, la cinta en su cabeza y su chalequito eran multicolor. Sin darle importancia al aspecto del animal, mono se acercó.

-oh miren un hermano mono ha llegado-dijo el vendedor con voz ronca.

-buen día, me llamo mono. Soy uno de los cinco furiosos.

-wow acerté tu nombre a la primera.

-eh…si bueno, quería saber si usted es boku.

-ese soy, aunque mis amigos me llaman…arcoíris en blanco y negro-el mono dibujo un arco en el aire con sus manos dirigiendo su vista al vacío.

-eh…ya lo creo. Escuche vengo aquí por un asunto importante.

-¿quieres una de mis pociones?

-¿que? No

-¿seguro? Te puedo recomendar una que libere tu mente y te relaje.

-muchas gracias, pero no gracias. Escuche tengo entendido que usted fue uno de los maestros que escoltó al maestro yao, cierto?

-claro, el viejo yao. El sí que es buena onda. Me dio recetas para nuevas opciones y déjame decirte que fueron suuuuaaaaaaaveeeeess.

-eh…bien por ti- mono estaba dudando de la sanidad mental de ese tipo- boku necesito que me digas donde está el maestro yao, es de vital importancia.

-uuhhh creo que eso no se va a poder hermano mono.

-si estoy seguro que se trata de una información confidencial y todo, pero se trata del guerrero dragon. Está herido y el único que puede salvarlo es el maestro yao.

-wow el guerrero dragón se encuentra en mal estado? Eso es graaaaaaaveeee…-boku quedó en silencio y mono esperó una respuesta por unos segundo hasta que volvió a hablar.

-y?

-hmm el viejo yao me dijo que alguien vendría a buscarme y me iba a preguntar eso mismo, creo que estaba hablando de ti hermano mono.

-eso…no me extraña del maestro yao, entonces dónde está?

-no tan rápido hermano mono, primero lo primero. Ven conmigo

El viejo mono bajó de su silla y le indicó que lo siguiera. Mono hiso caso omiso y los dos primates llegaron atrás de la tienda donde estaba el lugar de preparación de las pociones. Había mas estantes con frascos que tenían hiervas y otro tipo de cosas. En una mesa estaban varios instrumentos de preparación.

Boku tomó de un estante una calabaza y dos tazas que puso en la mesa.

-el viejo yao me dijo que tendría que darte de beber esto y luego podré decirte donde se encuentra.

Boku abrió la cantimplora, olfateó la boca del recipiente y luego vertió el líquido en las tazas. Era negro y espeso. El aroma llegó a la nariz de mono opacando el resto de olores, era tan amargo que hasta podía saborearlo.

-¿Qué eso?-preguntó

-una pócima que el viejo yao me enseñó a preparar, esta no es suave es fuuuueeeeeeerte.

-ugh ¿no hay otra forma que me lo digas?

-lo siento hermano mono, pero le di mi palabra al viejo yao.

Mono suspiró derrotado. No tenía tiempo para ridiculeces, el futuro de su amigo quien consideraba como un hermano, Un verdadero hermano, estaba comprometido. Tomó aire y se tapó la nariz al momento de tomar la taza.

-Hagamos un brindis-dijo boku-por el viejo yao buena onda y la pronta recuperación del guerrero dragón.

Boku tomó el contenido de su tasa. Mono hiso lo mismo y se zampó el horrible liquido. Tal como esperaba el sabor era diez veces peor que el aroma. Juntó todas sus fuerzas para evitar vomitar.

-ugh…bien…-dijo mono-ahora…agh…dime….egh…donde…ugh….agh…¡que horror!

-no bebes pociones muy a menudo hermano mono?

-no de este tipo.

-uuh se me olvidó decir algo.

-¿Qué?

-el viejo yao dijo que tendría que darte una advertencia primero y se me olvidó.

-¿Qué…advertencia?

-hummm 9 de cada diez que beben esa pócima pierden la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué?!

-ah no perdón me equivoqué- mono suspiró aliviado.

-son noventa y nueve de cada cien.

-¡¿Qué?!

De repente toda la imagen de la habitación se distorsionó y los colores de las cosas cambiaban constantemente.

-¿ya te hiso efecto?-la voz de boku también se oía distorsionada- porque a mi sí.

-hijo de…

…

-aaaahhhh mi cabeza- mono se llevó las manos al rostro, se revolvió entre las sabanas buscando acomodarse- no recuerdo haber bebido anoche.

Los recuerdos le cayeron de golpe a mono.

-¡po!-exclamó saliendo de la cama. Se dio cuenta que estaba en un cuarto que no conocía- ¡boku!

Salió del cuarto tan rápido que no vio las escaleras y cayó por ellas.

-te levantaste temprano hermano mono- el primate hiso una maroma para ponerse de pie y tomó la viejo mono por el chaleco- ¿Qué me diste? ¿y a que te refieres con temprano?

-es que está amaneciendo.

-¿amaneciendo?

Incrédulo mono se asomó por una de las ventanas y lo que vio fue la luz del alba.

-¿acaso perdí todo el día?-preguntó mono.

-de hecho fueron tres días.

-tres…¡¿TRES DIAS?!

Mono se examinó a sí mismo y vio que tenía puesto un pañal.

-descuida hermano mono te lo cambie cuando era necesario.

-que? Tu? Yo? Ah…¡te matare!- mono se abalanzó contra boku pero al momento que lo hiso este se desvaneció en el aire y se dio contra una pared.

-¿quieres ejercitarte hermano mono?-preguntó boku asomándose desde afuera de la ventana- mejor vayamos a hacerlo afuera, no quiero que se rompan mis cosas.

-oye espera ¡ven aquí!- exclamó mono saltando hacia afuera- aun no me has dicho dónde está el maestro yao.

Boku corrió por las calles desoladas siendo perseguido por mono, luego saltó sobre unos barriles y subió a los techos. A pesar de su edad el viejo primate se movía con velocidad y agilidad.

Mono continuó con su persecución hasta que boku se detuvo al final de una casa.

-se acabó el juego-dijo poniéndose en pose de batalla- dime donde está el maestro yao ahora y solo te golpeare un par de veces.

Boku sonrió y mono sintió una patada en el trasero que lo lanzó contra boku. Nuevamente lo traspasó como si fuera humo que se disipaba en el aire y cayó, atravesó del techo de otra casa.

Se removió los tablones de encima y escuchó gritos, se trataban de varias cerditas en pijama.

-¡pervertido!-gritaron ellas al unísono señalando a mono.

-no, no soy ningún pervertido-se defendió.

-¿y por qué usa un pañal?

Mono se chequeó a sí mismo y confirmó que seguía usando solo un pañal. Las cerditas se pusieron a arrojarle cosas y este salió por una ventana huyendo de la linchada.

-cielos hermano mono-escuchó la voz de boku- ahora te tachan de pervertido. Eso no es buena onda.

-¡¿Dónde estás?!-gritó mono viendo a todos lados.

-aquí- mono se dio la vuelta y vio a boku asomando su cabeza desde dentro de un poso y desapareció por este.

-oye a dónde vas?-mono se acercó con cautela al pozo esperando alguna trampa, cuando estuvo a un par de metros volvió a sentir una patada en el trasero que lo mandó de lleno al pozo. Cayó varios metros hasta chocarse con el agua.

-que mal que sean extra absorbentes-mono alzó la vista y vio a boku afuera.

-¿Cómo…?

Subió por la cuerda rápidamente hasta salir del pozo. Estaba empapado y el pañal pesaba como plomo, de seguro si era extra absorbente. Vio a boku corriendo por una calle que llevaba fuera del pueblo hasta el bosque de bambu.

Lo siguió de rapidez. Antes que lo notara había perdido de vista al viejo mono.

-¡boku!-gritó- está bien tu ganas, no te golpeare solo dime donde está el maestro yao y me iré.

-de hecho-mano lanzó un chillido de "mono" al escuchar a boku justo a su lado- se me olvidó decir algo más hermano mono.

-que…que cosa?-preguntó tratando de calmar su agitado corazón.

-tenía que explicarte para que era la pócima.

-y…para qué sirve?

-se llama la pócima de las ilusiones, sirve para dar el poder de hacer ilusiones.

-supongo que hace lo que dice su nombre…espera, entonces es así como lo hacías en el pueblo?

-claro- dijo boku- puedes crear copias tuyas- un humo que pareció de la nada se juntó y tomó la forma de varios monos idénticos a boku que rodearon a mono- puedes cambiar de forma- todos los boku se convirtieron en bellas monas maquilladas y bien vestidas- o puedes hacerte invisible totalmente- diciendo eso todas las copias desaparecieron- puedes hasta cambiar el medio que te rodea- el bosque de bambu se volvió las ruinas de un templo antiguo dejando boquiabierto al primate.

-como diría po, esto es bárbaro

- y lo mejor de todo, si tienes suficiente habilidad y experiencia puedes crear ilusiones dentro de la mente de otros.

Mono entonces espabiló y vio a boku en frente suyo. Hecho un vistazo a su alrededor y notó que estaban de regreso en la casa.

-que…? Esto es una ilusión?

-no hermano mono-dijo el viejo primate-nosotros nunca dejamos mi casa

-¿Qué? ¿Imaginé todo eso?

-hice que lo imaginaras.

Esa afirmación provocó cierto escalofrió en la espalda de mono. Se preguntaba como podría distinguir la realidad de una ilusión.

-tu…obtuviste esa habilidad de la pócima?

-no hermano mono, la obtuve de años de práctica. Por eso la pócima solo me da una sensación de suaaaaviiiidad en cambio tú has despertado ese poder.

-en serio?

-no necesitas mis enseñanzas, las podrás aprender por instinto ahora que ya pudiste soportar la pócima. Dentro de unos años de seguro serás mejor que yo.

boku se acercó a un estante y tomó algo envuelto en tela.

-ahora yo quiero darte otro regalo hermano mono-zafó el nudo y desenvolvió el paquete, se trataba de dos muñequeras de metal con dragones de color verde jade.

-que son?

-son guanteletes hechos por un herrero legendario, de hecho están benditos.

-guanteletes?- preguntó mono colocándose las muñequeras- me parece que esto le falta más metal para ser guanteletes.

Por arte de magia las muñequeras se extendieron y cubrieron mayor superficie hasta los nudillos de mono.

-wuu eso sí que me sorprendió.

-son un regalo de mi parte, un viejo como yo no necesita cosas tan bonitas- boku tomó un rollo y también se lo ofreció- este es un mapa que indica donde está el viejo yao.

-yo…no sé qué decir…gracias-dijo mono haciendo una reverencia- ahora tengo que irme, ya he perdido mucho tiempo.

Mono salió por la puerta y un montón de mujeres gritaron.

-¡pervertido!-mono se percató que seguía usando un pañal y entró de nuevo a la casa de boku.

-por favor dime que esto es una ilusión.

-lo siento, es la cruda realidad hermano mono.

**Notas del autor:**

Y así mono ganó un nuevo poder y objetos valiosos. ¿Cómo le iran al resto de los cinco furiosos? Esperen a ver.


	3. grandes alas de justicia

**Capítulo 3: grandes alas de justicia**

Grulla surcaba los cielos a toda velocidad. Era algo que solo hacia cuando estaba patrullando y no tenía que reducir el paso por nadie. Él, al igual que los demás, estaba buscando a un maestro que hubiera acompañado al maestro yao hacia su nueva torre de meditacion.

No le tomó mucho tiempo en llegar al templo ónice. Era un lugar hermoso, desde lo alto podía ver que tenía grandes torres en las esquinas de un muro que rodeaba a un gran edificio. Todas esas estructuras estaban en una gama de colores oscuros, al igual que la gema en su nombre. Dejando de lado su admiración bajó en picada rápidamente hacia la entrada del templo.

Apenas tocó suelo fue rodeado de los últimos maestros de kung fu que no deseaba ver. Los maestros gansos que una vez compitieron con ellos.

-miren chicos-dijo uno de ellos- es el pajarraco de los cinco perdedores.

-no tengo tiempo para lidiar con ustedes-dijo grulla tratándose de hacerse paso hacia el templo, pero todo los maestros se pusieron en frente de él.

-no solo no llegas sin invitación, si no que además vuelas sobre el muro sin anunciarse.

-si técnicamente eres un intruso y podemos patearte el trasero.

Los cinco maestros se pusieron en posición de combate. Grulla gruñó irritado, no quería perder tiempo.

-no vine aquí a pelear-dijo el levantando sus alas en son de paz. Esos gansos podían ser mal hablados, pero sus habilidades en el kung fu eran elevadas.

-no, viniste a que te diéramos una paliza.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-todos se voltearon para ver al maestro chow saliendo del templo. Los gansos y grulla enseguida hicieron una reverencia en señal de respeto- maestro grulla ¿Qué hace aquí?

-perdón por venir sin anunciarme maestro chow. Estoy aquí por un asunto urgente.

-entiendo, por favor pase.

Los gansos lanzaron maldiciones por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que grulla las escuchara. Sin darle importancia a esos comentarios, entró junto al maestro chow al templo. Había muchos animales realizando labores de limpieza y mantenimiento. Llegaron hasta una oficina con estantes llenos de pergaminos. El maestro chow tomó asiento tras un escritorio y encaró a grulla.

-¿Qué lo trae por aquí maestro grulla?

-vine aquí por algo relacionado con el incidente en el palacio de granate.

-¿Cómo dice? ¿Qué ocurrió?

El maestro chow ya estaba enterado de los hechos sucedidos en el palacio de granate, pero no estaba enterado de la condición del guerrero dragón.

-¡esto es inaceptable!-exclamó furioso- esto si amerita la destitución del Mugan, me pondré en contacto con el consejo.

-por favor espere-le interrumpió grulla- aún hay esperanza, el maestro yao de seguro puede salvarlo.

-oh si, tiene razón. Pero su ubicación es información confidencial.

-esto no es momento para eso. Mi amigo puede que se quede en cama de por vida.

-supongo que tiene razón. El único de nuestros maestros que conoce el lugar es el maestro gallinazo.

-precisamente lo vengo buscando ¿podría decirme dónde está?

-claro.

El maestro chow escribió en un pergamino la dirección de donde se encontraba el maestro. Resultó estar en una vivienda a las afueras de la ciudad, cosa que le pareció muy extraña a grulla. Al llegar a su destino vio en la cima de una torre construida con bambús sobre la cual estaba una casa. Parecía bastante desgastada y en el momento que aterrizó en frente de la puerta percibió un olor nauseabundo.

Aguantando la respiración tocó estrepitosamente la puerta.

-¿quién es?-se escuchó una voz.

-soy…el maestro grulla…ugh- decía grulla tratando de no respirar.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un buitre viejo con el plumaje alborotado. Si antes el olor era malo ahora era insoportable.

-¿grulla?-preguntó el buitre- ¿el de los cinco furiosos?

Grulla sintió tratando de soportar el hedor a putrefacción.

-¿Qué quiere?

-viene a…pedirle que…me diga donde esta…el maestro yao.

-¿yao? ¿Esa vieja cabra loca?

Grulla volvió a asentir, ya se empezaba a sentir mareado.

-hmm yao me dijo que alguien vendría preguntando por el ¿y puedo saber la razón?

-es el guerrero dragon _cough_, estaa muy mal y el único que puede ayudarlo es el maestro yao _cough._

-eso se oye importante…ya vuelvo.

El buitre entró en su casa y rebuscó entre un montón de cosas tiradas en el suelo. Mientras que grulla se ahogaba por la falta de oxígeno.

-donde puse esa cosa? Oh encontré una manzana-lo que tenía sujeto el buitre no parecía una manzana, era un mazacote verdoso que engulló en un bocado. Las náuseas se volvieron incontrolables para grulla y salió volando hacia el suelo para vomitar- ya la encontré. ¿oye que te pasa?

El buitre bajó de su hogar se situó al lado de la otra ave.

-¡aléjese de mi!-exclamó grulla, si algo que odiaba eran los gérmenes y la suciedad.

-¿no querías saber dónde está yao?

-si, pero no tiene que estar cerca mío para darme el mapa. Solo déjelo aquí y yo lo recojo después con una pinza.

-lo que te traigo no es un mapa-dijo buitre para asombro de grulla-es esto- lo que le mostró fue una pluma brillante hecha de metal.

-¿Qué es eso?

-esto es conocida como la pluma de Mu Shu, un monje shaolin que creó la técnica de la piel de hierro. Lo que tengo aquí es un atajo para aprender eso.

-si es fascinante y todo, pero eso no es lo que quiero.

-yao me dijo que debías aprender esta técnica para tener derecho a saber dónde está su torre de meditación.

-¡¿Qué?! No puedo perder el tiempo en esto, es urgente.

-lo siento chico. Le di mi palabra a yao.

-ugh… bien, si el maestro yao lo dijo es por algo.

-aunque tengo que advertirte algo-el tono del viejo buitre se puso serio- si usas esta pluma corres el riesgo que no tengas la capacidad de aguantar su poder y nunca más podrás practicar kung fu o incluso volar.

Grulla tragó grueso. No se esperaba que esto resultara tan riesgoso. Iba negarse, pero pensó en lo que Po haría.

"el haría lo mismo por mi"

-acepto.

Apenas dijo esas palabras gallinazo le clavó la pluma en el pecho sin darle tiempo de reaccionar. Grulla perdió el aire de sus pulmones y retrocedió boqueando.

-que…que…-de repente sus alas, patas y el resto de su cuerpo se sintieron tan pesados que no pudo mantenerse de pie y cayó al suelo-que…-trató de incorporarse pero todo le pesaba.

-la característica de nosotros las aves, es que nuestros cuerpos son ligeros para poder volar-dijo gallinazo- sin embargo un maestro bien entrenado puede llevar grandes cargas. Aunque ahora pesas una cien veces más de lo normal, es demasiado incluso para ti.

-cien…cien veces?- grulla le costaba hablar y respirar. Cada mínimo movimiento era difícil de ejecutar.

-por el momento trata de ponerte de pie, ese será la primera etapa de tu entrenamiento.

El buitre salió volando dejando solo a grulla tirado indefenso en el suelo.

Las siguientes horas pasaron y grulla no había hecho muchos progresos. Lo único que conseguía era arrastrase. Podía sentir como su plumaje se ensuciaba y alborotaba.

"eso no importa" se decía "tengo que…encontrar al maestro yao…para que cure a po"

-Miren quien está aquí- las voces de unos maestros molestos se escucharon alrededor de grulla- es uno de los cinco perdedores y ahora es más que un perdedor por que pasara el resto de su vida como una babosa jajajajajaja.

-eso te pasa por creerte la gran cosa y aceptar el desafio de la pluma de Mu shu.

-¿no tienen algo mejor que hacer?-preguntó grulla a los cinco gansos.

-¿mejor que disfrutar esto? No jajajajajajaja

Grulla realmente estaba enojado. Trató de incorporarse con todas sus fuerzas y otras que no supo de donde salieron. Pudo ponerse sobre sus pies, pero sus patas temblaban como gelatina y sus alas le colgaban inertes.

-oh se levantó-dijo uno de los gansos fingiendo sorpresa- ¿y podrá caminar?

Grulla trató de dar un paso y nuevamente cayó bajo su propio peso.

-eso responde mi pregunta jajajajajajaj

Los maestros del templo ónice estuvieron tirando burlas por un buen rato hasta que se aburrieron y se fueron. Grulla se sentía con su orgullo pisoteado y una pequeña parte de él sintió arrepentimiento. Inmediatamente se sacudió esos pensamientos y siguió con su lucha. Se trató de recordar todas las cosas con las que vivió con Po, recordó esa vez que convenció al maestro Shifu y los cinco furiosos en fingir que el palacio de jade era una posada para engañar a su madre. Eso y otros momentos graciosos que vivio con él.

El cansancio de se apoderó de él y cayó inconsciente.

…

Un terrible olor invadió su olfato despertándolo del sueño. Levantó su cabeza con sorpresa y se topó con los ojos amarillos del maestro gallinazo.

-¿estás vivo?- preguntó.

-si…sigo vivo-dijo tratando de respirar lo menos posible.

-vaya que eres resistente, muchos han terminado asfixiados por su propio peso. ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?

-no…no puede ser…perdí un dia…tengo…que levantarme…

Grulla hiso un nuevo intento, esta vez logró ponerse de pie sin tambalear.

-hmmm nada mal ahora trata de darme un golpe.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de gallinazo, grulla trató de ponerse en posición de batalla. Sin embargo volvió a caer.

-humm creo que necesitas más tiempo. ¿Quieres comer algo?

El buitre le ofreció un mazacote putrefacto que era imposible determinar que había sido. Grulla dio un brinco hacia atrás y vomitó bilis de su estómago vacío.

"qué asco que asco que asco" se decía "prefiero morir de hambre a morir por envenenamiento por comida"

Entonces cayó en cuenta en algo. Su cuerpo se sentía ligero.

-oye…puedo cami…-y luego cayó bajo su propio peso- ¿Por qué?

-hace calor aquí, no crees?-escuchó la voz de gallinazo cerca de él- es mjeor que humecte mis patas.

El ave de rapiña se huntó una extraña sustancia blanca y viscosa en sus patas. El olor fue el más penetrante que grulla haya percibido en su vida.

-¿Qué…es…eso?

-esto? Es mi propio excremento.

A grulla se le vino el mundo encima. Dio un brinco con todas sus fuerzas y alzó el vuelo.

-¡horrible! ¡Asqueroso! ¡Antigénico! ¡Horripilante!-gritaba esas y otras cosas más mientras se elevaba en lo alto.

Volvió a caer en cuenta que su cuerpo se sentía ligero nuevamente.

-¡puedo volar!-apenas dijo eso la pesadez regresó y se precipitó al vacío.

Trató de estabilizarse y planear, pero sus intentos eran en vano. Tenía que hacer algo y rapido. Una caída de esa altura era fatal. Cuando había perdido las esperanzas una gran ráfaga de viento desde lo bajo amortiguó su caída.

-tienes concentración pero te falta emoción-dijo el maestro gallinazo – tendré que ser más asquiento.

-cough cough ¿asquiento? ¡¿Estaba haciendo eso a propósito?!

-pues si, solo debes dejar debes dejar de pensar tanto y sentir el movimiento natural de tu cuerpo.

-quiere decir que no debo pensar mucho?

-claro, de esta forma-el buitre movió una de sus patas y le salpicó un poco de esa sustancia blanca en el pico a grulla.

El maestro alado lanzó un grito a los cuatro vientos y salió volando en dirección hacia el rio más cercano donde metió la cabeza y la agitó estrepitosamente.

-¡necesito carbones ardiendo!-gritó grulla y luego salió volando hacia la ciudad a toda prisa. Llegó a un restaurante y le imploró al dueño que le diera un par de pedazos de carbón calientes. Los tomó con sus patas y los restregó en su pico ignorando el ardor en sus pies.

-nada mal-dijo gallinazo desde la puerta del establecimiento. Todos los clientes se asquearon por el olor y dejaron su comida de lado.

-¡eres una amenaza para todo lo que es sano!-gritó grulla.

-ya que tienes tantas energías, porque no vienes y me demuestras que puedes hacer. Te diré donde está la torre de yao si me alcanzas-el maestro gallinazo alzó vuelo con gran rapidez.

Grulla no tenía tiempo para esas cosas y no deseaba estar cerca de ese sujeto, pero tenía una misión. Salió en persecución del maestro, que a pesar de su edad se desplazaba velozmente.

Lo siguió por todos lados de la ciudad. Pasaron por callejones muy estrechos y bajo puentes. Después de unos minutos llegaron al templo ónice.

Gallinazo se puso en la cima de una torre y movió sus alas generando una potente ráfaga de viento que lanzó a grulla por los aires.

-oye-reclamó el maestro alado.

-el hecho que no me mueva no significa que me hayas alcanzado-dijo el ave de rapiña.

-ya verás-grulla se estabilizó en el aire y lanzó un grito de guerra ejecutando su técnica más fuerte- ¡ALAS DE JUSTICIA! KAW KAW

Batió sus alas pero en lugar de aparecer una simple par de ondas de viento se generaron dos huracanes que engulleron y destruyeron la torre.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cuándo?!.

-eso si que fue impresionante-grulla se dio la vuelta y vio a gallinazo volando atrás de él- no hubiera podido bloquear o desviar ese ataque.

A pesar de ese comentario humilde grulla estaba impresionado por el hecho que no percibió cuando gallinazo se puso a sus espaldas.

-¿ya me vas a decir dónde está el maestro yao?

-si.

-oigan-los dos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a otras cinco aves acercándose a ellos, eran los maestros gansos- ¡¿Qué se creen par de idiotas?! Han dañado nuestro templo.

El maestro gallinazo bufó e hiso un simple movimiento de su ala y mandó lejos a los maestros.

-nunca me han agradado eso gansos malhablados-dijo gallinazo.

-si, a mí tampoco-comentó grulla.

-toma-el maestro gallinazo sacó de una bolsa un pergamino que le tiró a grulla- no te preocupes por los daños al templo, yo me encargo de eso. Ahora vete.

-muchas gracias maestro gallinazo-grulla inclinó la cabeza y partió.

Habiendo salido de la ciudad. Grulla estaba concentrado en llegar a su destino. Iba a bajar para poder inspeccionar el mapa. Abrió el pergamino y lo examinó cuidadosamente. La torre de meditación estaba marcada con una X. grulla estaba muy animado, no solo había adquirido un nuevo poder si no que sus esperanzas por la recuperación de su buen amigo se avivan. Estuvo a punto de volver a alzar el vuelo cuando pensó por un momento sobre el pergamino.

-¡el tocó esto con sus patas sucias!-gritó alejando lejos el rollo y devolviéndose a la ciudad en busca de más carbones calientes.

**Notas del autor:**

Aquí esta otro capítulo especial. Ya solo me quedan dos más antes de seguir con la historia principal. Espero les haya gustado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: la fuerza de los insectos**

Iban descendiendo poco a poco, a su alrededor no había nada más que bosque. Ninguna aldea a kilómetros a la redonda. De repente a lo lejos se escuchó una explosión, al voltear en esa dirección vieron una gran nube de polvo.

-por allá-dijo mantis.

-entendido maestro mantis-respondió Zeng.

Descendieron un poco más para aterrizar y el ave sin ningún aviso perdió el balance y cayeron tan estrepitosamente que se golpearon con varias ramas de árboles hasta caer al suelo.

-auch-se quejó mantis- ¿Cómo es que vuelas tan bien y aterrizas tan mal?

-per…perdóneme maestro mantis.

-ah no importa, no tenemos tiempo para esto.

El insecto se sacudió el polvo y empezó a saltar hacia el centro del bosque.

El ganso lo siguió con pasos torpes dejando un rastro de plumas alborotadas. Conforme se acercaban escuchaban las explosiones más cerca.

-¿esta…está seguro de esto maestro mantis?-preguntó el ganso notoriamente asustado- Puedo esperar a que usted hable con él y…

-zeng a penas nos diga dónde está el maestro yao nos vamos, te necesito cerca para irnos de inmediato.

-pero…pero el maestro hércules es conocido como el más agresivo en muchos reinos.

-te puedo decir por experiencia que no hay que creer en todo lo que dicen los rumores.

Una sombra apareció sobre Zeng y mantis. Vieron que una gran roca cayendo sobre ellos. Se apartaron dando un grito y el proyectil impacto fuertemente.

El pobre Zeng tosió polvo y mantis volvió a quejarse.

-¡¿Quiénes son?!-escucharon una voz atronadora y una gran ráfaga disipó el polvo.

-_coug coug_ soy _cough_ el maestro mantis, del palacio de jade-mantis pudo abrir los ojos después de ser cegado y en lo alto de la roca se vio una pequeña figura-. ¿Es usted el maestro hércules?

Con un movimiento rápido la criatura se puso en frente de él, cuando impactó en el suelo generó una honda de choque que hiso a mantis y Zeng despegarse un poco del piso, el pobre ganso no pudo evitar tragar grueso.

Esa criatura era un insecto al igual que mantis aunque un poco más pequeño, su coraza un poco más pequeño que él. Su coraza era negra con un tono amarilloso y sobre su cabeza estaba un cuerno. Era un escarabajo rinoceronte.

-¿Qué quieres conmigo?-preguntó con un tono de pocos amigos.

-maestro hércules-mantis hiso una reverencia- hay un problema en el palacio de jade…

-ahórrate los detalles y resume lo que quieres decir en dos frases.

-eh….uuh..el guerrero dragón está muy mal herido y necesitamos la ayuda del maestro yao.

-entiendo.

-¿me dirá donde esta?

-no, ahora vete.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿cómo puede…?!

Antes que mantis terminara la pregunta el maestro hércules le dio un golpe en el rostro que lo mandó a volar lejos.

…

-maestro mantis, maestro mantis.

-aauch-se quejó mantis por la terrible jaqueca que sentía, abrió los ojos y vio una figura oscura que poco a poco fue tomando forma.

-¿se encuentra bien maestro mantis?-preguntó Zeng.

-auchi mi cabecita…¿Qué pasó?

-le dije que era agresivo.

-¿Quién?

-el maestro hércules le dio un golpe que lo dejó inconsciente por una hora.

-¿hércules?-los pensamientos de mantis se pusieron en orden en seguida-¡¿hércules?! Ese maldito ya vera.

El insecto se incorporó y empezó dando salto en todas las direcciones buscando al maestro.

-maestro mantis no creo que sea buena idea hacerlo enojar.

-esto no es tiempo para acobardarse, ¡po nunca se acobardaría para ayudarnos a nosotros!

Se escuchó una explosión a lo lejos.

-por ahí-mantis le señaló la dirección a Zeng y empezó a dar brincos hacia el lugar.

Llegaron a un claro donde hércules estaba practicando. Sus movimientos no eran de kung fu, era obvio teniendo en cuenta que era un extranjero.

-oye- le llamó mantis y el escarabajo rinoceronte detuvo su rutina. Se giró para encararlo- necesito que me digas donde está el maestro yao.

-te oí la primera vez.

-pero no me lo dijiste.

-por qué no se me dio la gana. Ahora largo.

-oye…

Nuevamente hércules le dio un golpe que mandó a volar a mantis.

…

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con Zeng por segunda vez.

-le dije que no era buena idea.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Quién soy yo?-preguntó mantis- ¿Por qué hay tantas especies diferentes que pueden ejercer la razón?

-¿ma…maestro mantis?

-¿Qué?-el insecto espabiló y volvió a recuperar la compostura- ese…hércules…

-mejor esperemos que los demás tengan éxito.

-¡no voy a rendirme! ¡No cuando Po está en ese estado!

Se escuchó otra explosión.

Mantis salió a la carrera hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el maestro hércules. Esta vez no se detuvo a hablar y se lanzó al ataque con la intención de conectar una doble patada (por que golpea con dos patas al mismo tiempo)

…

-aaauuuu-mantis parpadeó varias veces y lo que vio fue el cielo nocturno.

-ahora creo que es momento de rendirse-comentó Zeng prendiendo una fogata.

-¿Qué…?

-si pregunta que paso, el maestro hércules le dio otro golpe y siguió entrando como si nada.

Volvieron a escuchar otra explosión. Mantis se dio la vuelta se puso de pie tambaleándose, todo su cuerpo le dolía. Ya sin la fuerza para saltas, con pasos pesados el pequeño maestro se puso en camino.

-por favor recapacite, si sigue así terminara igual o peor que el maestro po.

-no me importa- dijo el insecto.

"como puedo rendirme?" se decía "cuando me hice pasar por el guerrero dragón, Po estuvo dispuesto a ayudarme. Recibió varias palizas y dejo que pisotearan su orgullo ¿Cómo puedo encararlo si me rindo?"

Mantis regresó al claro donde el maestro hércules aún seguía golpeando rocas haciéndolas añicos.

-sí que te gusta que te golpeen- le dio un último golpe a la piedra y encaró a mantis- no me molesta tener un saco para golpear vivo.

-gol…golpéame todo lo que quieras, pero cuando quedes satisfecho dile a Zeng la localización del maestro yao.

Hercules por primera vez le dirigió una mirada al ganso que se asomaba detrás de un árbol. La pobre ave soltó un graznido de temor.

-si se lo digo a alguien es por que merece saberlo-dijo hércules tomando posición de batalla- sobrevive a esta técnica y te lo diré.

Mantis extendió sus patas a cada lado en señal de aceptación.

-me gusta tu determinación-comentó el maestro hércules- ¡relámpago de Zeus!

El escarabajo rinoceronte le dio un golpe a mantis que lo hizo creer que se había partido en dos y todo su campo de visión se vio envuelta en luz.

…

-auuu

-¡maestro mantis! ¡Qué alegría que esté vivo!- exclamaba Zeng revoloteando a su alrededor- esta vez en verdad creí que había muerto.

-ugh

-el maestro hércules le dio un golpe que lo mandó a volar al cielo y hubo un gran relámpago. Duró tres días inconscientes.

-¡¿Qué?!.

Se puso en pie con algo de dificultad, su cuerpo le seguía doliendo pero no tanto como antes.

-eres resistente- mantis volteó a ver al maestro hércules sentado sobre una piedra bebiendo una taza de té sentado en un par de pergaminos- aunque duraste mucho tiempo dormido.

-sobreviví y es lo que importa, ahora dime donde está el maestro yao.

-aquí tienes un mapa-le dijo arrojándole un rollo.

-gracias-dijo el insecto de mala gana atrapándolo-ahora vámonos Zeng.

-¿no quiere comer algo? ¿o seguir descansando?-preguntaba el ave.

-déjalo- intervino hércules- el maestro yao me indicó una forma diferente de aplicar esa técnica. En lugar de herir fortalece si tienes lo necesario.

-y…por qué no lo dijiste?- preguntó mantis-¿querías ver si tenía el valor?

-sip, así que espero que cuando nos volvamos a encontrar seas más que un saco de arena-le lanzó el segundo pergamino-esto te dará los principios para el arte del vuelo y el combate.

-los insectos que practican artes marciales no deben desplegar sus alas, son partes muy vulnerables

-no con el nuevo poder que tienes- El escarabajo le dio un golpe a la roca y esta se partió en dos. Extendió sus alas y con gran rapidez se elevó en los cielos produciendo una fuerte ráfaga de viento.

-hmph arrogante.

Mantis se subió al cuello del ave y el indicó que alzara el vuelo.

-pasa por una tienda para comprar domplings para llevar-le indicó.

**Notas del autor:**

Aquí esta otro capítulo. Espero lo hayan disfrutado, solo falta un maestro más y ver qué ocurre después en la torre de meditación del maestro yao. Me despido y nos leemos luego.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: el poder durmiente de los dragones.**

Víbora estaba siendo llevada por una grulla mensajera llamada bei, quien trabajaba para el consejo de maestros. Ella, al igual que los demás, iba en busca de uno de los maestros quienes escoltaron al maestro yao hacia su nueva torre de meditación. A víbora no le importaba si otros habían logrado encontrar la ubicación antes que ella, solo le importaba que Po se recuperara.

Con su cabeza asomada por una rendija de la bolsa de bei veía el paisaje desde lo alto. Esa vista no era nada extraña para ella ya que grulla la había llevado en más de una ocasión en vuelo. Seguía inspeccionando el área hasta que por fin a lo lejos se vio una mancha azul.

Se emocionaba al ver cómo, poco a poco, iba tomando forma hasta por fin apreciar que era una gran edificación de color azul zafiro.

-¿primera vez que viene al palacio de zafiro?-preguntó bei.

-si-respondió víbora.

El palacio de zafiro era más grande que el de jade, tenía varias plantas con terrazas en niveles superiores. De seguro para entrenar. Bei aterrizó en frente de la puerta y tocó. Víbora salió de la bolsa de bei, se retorció un poco para estirar sus músculos y tronar una que otra vertebra.

La puerta se abrió. Lo que vieron fue una cabra adulta.

-buenos días bei-saludó la cabra. Se percató de la presencia de víbora y frunció el ceño- ¿Por qué vienes acompañado?

-mucho gusto soy la maestra víbora del palacio de jade-saludó la reptil haciendo una reverencia.

-oh maestra víbora es un placer conocerla- respondió la cabra también inclinándose- ¿a qué se debe el honor de esta visita no anunciada?

-la maestra víbora tiene que hablar urgentemente con el maestro sombra- intervino bei ofreciéndole unos pergaminos a la cabra- yo la traje aprovechando que tenía que traer la correspondencia.

-es una emergencia-comentó víbora.

-entiendo. por favor pase.

Víbora ingresó en el palacio de zafiro. Desde dentro se veía aún más magnifico, era el mismo estilo del palacio de jade pero sus dimensiones eran superiores, con su techo tan elevado y docenas de columnas rodeadas por esculturas de dragones de color azul zafiro. Víbora siguió a la cabra por varios pasillos hasta llegar a una cámara de entrenamiento. Ahí se encontraban tres gorilas, dos practicando con soldados de madera, los más grandes que había visto, y el tercero era un gorila viejo que los observaba sentado en posición de loto a la distancia.

Los dos gorilas en el campo de entrenamiento se percataron de la presencia de víbora y dieron sus últimos golpeas antes de salir de ahí cada uno con una voltereta.

-¿tenemos una invitada?-pregunto uno de los gorilas

-maestros gin y gan-dijo la cabra haciendo una reverencia- la maestra víbora del palacio de jade tiene asuntos con el maestro sombra.

Víbora hiso una reverencia en señal de saludo.

-¿Qué clase de asuntos?-preguntó el gorila más viejo acercándose a ellos. Estaba usando una toga blanca y usaba un grueso bastón para andar.

-usted debe ser el maestro hui, cierto?-quiso saber víbora.

-en efecto, soy hui. El gran maestro del palacio de zafiro.

-como ya sabe, necesito hablar con el maestro sombra.

El viejo gorila arqueó una ceja y respondió.

-él se encuentra practicando en otra sección del palacio, permítame y la guio.

Dejando al resto atrás víbora fue guiada por el viejo gorila a otra zona del palacio de jade. El maestro hui abrió otra puerta y se hiso a un lado.

-es aquí

Víbora espabiló, miró dudosa el interior lúgubre del cuarto, se encontraba muy poco iluminado. Quiso preguntar algo pero el maestro hui se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin decir nada más.

-que modales-murmuró víbora.

Dudó un momento antes de entrar al cuarto. Reptó por el suelo que se sentía más frio que el de los otros lugares. Era un salón amplio, con el mismo tipo de arquitectura solo que las tonalidades de las paredes eran más oscuras y había muchas menos antorchas iluminando el lugar.

-hola?- habló víbora, su voz hiso eco en el lugar inquietándola más-¿hay alguien aquí? ¿Maestro sombra?

La puerta por donde entró se cerró de golpe haciendo que pegara un respingo.

-_¿Quién eres?_-víbora se exaltó aún más cuando escuchó una voz sombría. Miró a todos lados atemorizada.

-soy….soy la maestra víbora del palacio de jade.

-_víbora? El palacio de jade?-_su voz parecía provenir de todas partes.

-s-si…¿eres al que llaman sombra?

-_¿por qué lo deseas saber?_

Víbora tragó grueso.

-tú fuiste uno de los que escoltó al maestro yao a su nueva torre de meditación. Vine aquí para que me digas su ubicación.

Víbora escuchó el sonido de una ráfaga de viento y pareció ver algo como una sombra moverse entren las columnas.

-_eso no es algo que pueda revelar así nada mas_-escuchó otra ráfaga en una columna atrás de ella. Víbora se enroló en su lugar lista para saltar en cualquier dirección, ya sea para defenderse o huir.

-por-por favor es importante. El guerrero dragón se encuentra en muy mal estado. Los doctores dijeron que no podrá practicar kung fu nunca más, creemos que el maestro yao pueda conocer una solución.

-_oh haberlo dicho antes._

Se escuchó el sonido del viento y una nube de lo que parecía polvo negro brotó detrás de una de las columnas y rodeó a víbora formando un círculo. Este se fue cerrando poco a poco, poniendo a víbora más temerosa. Hasta que el sonido cesó y una figura se materializó en frente de ella. víbora soltó un chillido por la impresión

-¿parece que hubieras visto un fantasma?-preguntó una mamba negra de ojos azul pálido.

-ah…no perdona…me sorprendiste-víbora soltó una risa nerviosa al ver la amplia sonrisa de esa otra serpiente. Esperaba ver a otro gorila, examinó con cuidado a la otra serpiente hasta toparse con su mirada y terminó perdiéndose en sus ojos.

- dígame maestra víbora ¿la condición del guerrero dragón tiene que ver con la destrucción del palacio de granate?

-je-víbora soltó un suspiró.

-maestro víbora?

-eh? que?-la serpiente espabiló.

-le pregunté si la condición del guerrero dragón es producto del incidente en el palacio de granate.

-ah sí, eso mismo. Me molesta mucho que no hayan castigado a mugan como se debe.

Víbora volvió a arder de ira recordando a ese pez arrogante.

-bueno, el maestro yao me dijo que alguien vendría a buscarme para preguntarme de su ubicación…no me dijo que sería una serpiente tan guapa.

Viobra pudo sentir sus mejillas y un ligero cosquilleo recorrió su columna vertebral.

-ajem-se aclaró la garganta- ahora que sabe que tan urgente es la situación ¿puede decirme la ubicación del maestro yao?

-hmm lamentablemente no puedo.

-¡¿Cómo dice?!-exclamó víbora.

-tranquila maestra víbora, el maestro yao nos dio a todos instrucciones muy específicas. Solo debemos decirle la ubicación a aquellos que pasen las pruebas.

-¿pruebas?

-tal como oye. Por favor sígame.

La mamba negra reptó pasando al lado víbora en dirección a la salida. Ella, algo reacia, lo siguió. Víbora volvió a ser guiada por numerosos pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta de hierro. Sombra se puso a un lado y con la punta de su cola hiso girar una perilla varias veces en diferentes direcciones. Se escuchó un sonido metálico y la puerta se abrió.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó víbora.

-es la armería-respondió sombra entando- aquí tengo un objeto que el maestro yao me encomendó.

Los dos reptiles entraron a la armería, un lugar donde muchas armas, armaduras y objetos que víbora no podía identificar se encontraban en estantes y pedestales. Cayó en cuenta que los objetos del salón de los guerreros del palacio de jade estaba prácticamente expuestos.

Al final del cuarto estaba un pedestal sobre el cual se encontraba levitando lo que parecía una escama de color rosado. No era más grande que el pétalo de una flor de durazno.

Víbora quedó hipnotizada por la belleza de ese pequeño pero fascinante objeto.

-hermoso no?-la voz de sombra la trajo a la realidad- es la escama de un dragón.

-un dragón? Como kee pa?

-no, no como kee pa. Él era un hibrido de dragón y un demonio. Esta es la escama de un dragón de sangre pura- sombra se acercó al pedestal y con la punta de su cola tomó la escama que pareció adherirse a él.

-creí que las escamas de los dragones eran más grandes-comentó víbora.

-hay dragones de todos los tamaños.

-ah bien…y esto que tiene que ver con la prueba que mencionaste?

Sombra volvió a ampliar su sonrisa.

- Como debes saber, la leyenda cuenta que las serpientes descendemos de los dragones. Así que el poder de esta raza está en nuestra sangre, aunque dormido por una u otra razón. Y es precisamente para lo que es esta escama. Vas a despertar el poder de los dragones.

-poder de los dragones? Que? Voy a echar fuego por la boca?- preguntó víbora entre divertida e impresionada.

-posiblemente- sombra le ofreció la escama a víbora. Su vista pasaba de la escama a sombra.

-qué esperas que ha-guh- sombra con un movimiento grácil le puso la escama a víbora en la boca, esta se disolvió en un instante inundando el paladar de víbora con un sabor exquisito-que-que…?

-lo siento te oculte detalles-dijo sombra- esa escama estaba preparada precisamente para ser consumida.

-preparada? ¡¿Ósea que estaba cocinada?!

-eso no se oye bien. Por eso preferí dártela de esa forma.

-tu…yo…que has…?-balbuceaba víbora.

-dices que el asunto es urgente, no?

-¡podias habérmelo dicho!

-temía que te negaras, después de todo es la parte de un ser vivo. Y yo estaba pensando mis habilidades con el guerrero dragón algún día si se presentara el caso. No puedo dejar que su vida en el kung fu termine así.

La mamba negra reptó hacia la salida, le tomo unos segundos a víbora seguirlo.

-ahora volvamos al cuarto donde nos encontramos-dijo sombra al cerrar la armería.

-para qué?

-para tu entrenamiento desde luego.

-¡¿entrenamiento?! ¡No tengo tiempo para entrenamiento!

-es algo necesario maestra víbora-le dijo sombra en tono serio- ahora que consumió la escama el poder del dragón no tardara en despertar y si no cuenta con la preparación adecuada podría terminar en igual o peor estado que el guerrero dragón.

Víbora tragó grueso. Muchos pensamientos pasaron por su mente, sintió miedo, ira, preocupación y angustia.

-descuide-le dijo sombra pasando la punta de su cola por la barbilla de víbora- no voy a dejar que le ocurre nada malo. Yo también consumí la escama de un dragón y se justo lo que hay que hacer- él le guiñó un ojo- ahora vamos que no hay tiempo que perder.

-s-si…-respondió víbora embobada.

Regresaron al salón que se refirió sombra, solo que esta vez se adentraron más en este. Conforme iban avanzando la temperatura iba decayendo. El suelo se estaba poniendo helado como el hielo provocando un temblor en víbora. Ella había entrenado para luchar en climas frios pero eso estaba pasando el límite.

-o-oye sabes que somos de sangre fría, no?

-tiene que ser precisamente así para el entrenamiento.

Quería seguir reclamando pero la mejoría de Po no dejaba de ser prioridad.

Sombra de un movimiento rápido se puso en frente de víbora.

-aquí está bien. Conforme avances en tu entrenamiento podemos avanzar más en el salón…que tal si entramos en calor con un pequeño combate?

-brrr si…si eso quieres…-víbora trató de ignorar esa sensación de congelamiento.

Se puso en pose de batalla tratando de dejar de temblar. En cambio sombra parecía estar de lo más normal. La reptil trató de atinarle un coletazo en el rostro, pero sombra se desvaneció en el aire.

-fallaste-víbora se dio la vuelta y apenas vio a sombra detrás suyo reacciono para el ataque. Nuevamente, este se deshizo en una nube de humos. Tras varios intentos fallidos, víbora quedó exhausta.-como haces eso?

-es una técnica parecida a las ilusiones, la logre dominar después de consumir la escama de dragon-respondió sombra- me muevo rápido y altero la luz alrededor mío haciéndome ver como una nube de humo. Me hace más difícil de golpear.

La temperatura del cuerpo de víbora había bajado mucho y sus músculos le dolían. Se ponía más débil a cada momento, esa era una situación peligrosa.

-so…sombra…lo siento…esto es demasiado…-un mareo hiso que desplomara su cabeza, pero sombra se puso debajo de ella para retenerla. Entonces pudo sentir una fuente de calor que apaciguo su malestar-e…estas caliente…co…como?

-el poder de los dragones me deja generar mi propio calor. Eventualmente también podrás hacerlo.

Víbora solo balbuceo su respuesta e inconscientemente enrolló su cuerpo alrededor de sombra antes de perder el conocimiento.

-oh es aún más tierna cuando duerme-comentó sombra.

Unos días después víbora había logrado dominar parte del poder de los dragones. Podía generar su propio calor.

Se encontraban en otro combate de práctica. Víbora seguía sin poder atinarle un solo golpe a sombra que se escurría como agua entre los dedos.

-te tengo-le dijo a víbora tocándola ligeramente con la punta de su cola en su mejilla, como si eso contara como golpe. Víbora trató de darle un coletazo, pero su contrincante se desvaneció y le dio otro toque en la mejilla opuesta- te tengo de nuevo.

Víbora gruñó por lo bajo.

-Creo que ya estás lista-comentó sombra.

-me dirás al fin la ubicación del maestro yao?-preguntó víbora con sentimientos contradictorios.

-no, hablo de la fase final-comentó sombra guiándola hasta el final de la recamara. Ahí se encontraron con una pileta rectangular de unos 5 metros de ancho por 15 de largo. La superficie del agua estaba congelada-aquí nadaremos.

Sombra le dio un coletazo a la superficie de hielo para hacer un hueco. Víbora miró con duda el estanque.

-vamos- le dijo sombra zambulléndose- esta fría de muerte-comentó asomando su cabeza.

-esa es tu forma de darme ánimos?-comentó víbora en tono sarcástico.

-no hay de que temer, yo estoy aquí.

Víbora rodó los ojos y se quitó sus dos flores de adorno para nadar. Al entrar en el agua su cuerpo sintió un ligero entumecimiento por las bajas temperaturas. Volvió a concentrarse para regular su temperatura corporal y luego vio a sombra debajo del agua gracias a una tenue luz azulosa que parecía provenir de las paredes.

La mamba negra empezó a nadar alrededor de ella con mucha gracia, como si se tratara de una criatura marina. Víbora le siguió el ritmo en esa danza. Los dos hicieron piruetas, volteretas y otras acrobacias hasta que se les acabó el oxígeno. Emergieron por el aguje que usaron como entrada, estaban jadeando y por alguna razón riendo entre exhalaciones. Finalmente los dos quedaron en silencio con la mirada clavada en el otro. Sufrieron una atracción parecida a la de dos imanes de polos opuestos.

Sombra acercó su rostro al de víbora y justo cuando parecía que iban a ser contacto esta se alejó.

-yo…lo siento…no eres tu-dijo ella- es por po, no puedo…estar haciendo este tipo de cosas mientras él ha estado días en ese estado.

-lo sé-respondió sombra. Víbora lo miró sorprendida- por eso daré como terminado tu entrenamiento inicial, ya tu vida no correrá peligro por el poder de los dragones- Sombra salió del estanque y se dirigió a una esquina del cuarto detrás de la pileta. Ahí estaba un pequeño cofre, sombra lo abrió con la punta de su cola y de ahí sacó un pergamino.

-este es un mapa que te llevará a donde se encuentra el maestro yao-le dijo ofreciéndoselo.

-gracias-respondió ella.

Los volvieron a sonreírse tan pícaramente que parecían luchar por no reírse. Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar a víbora, sombra le dio un fugaz beso en los labios. La reptil abrió los ojos como platos y sus mejillas ardieron literalmente, toda la humedad sobre su piel escamosa se evaporó.

-no me resistí-se excusó sombra.

-eres un…-víbora se lanzó al ataque, pero sombra la esquivó como lo había hecho en esos días.

-vamos atrápame si puedes- le dijo yendo en dirección a la salida.

Víbora aceleró el paso y sintió que su cuerpo rebosaba con energía. De repente pareció convertirse en cientos de pétalos rosados luminiscentes. Cosa que tomó desprevenido a sombra y recibió un golpe que lo elevó en el aire y otro que lo hiso descender con fuerza al piso. Los pétalos llegaron a la puerta de salida y la figura de víbora se materializó.

-eso te pasa por atrevido-dijo en el mejor tono de indignación que podía fingir y haciendo un esfuerzo por que sus labios no se curvaran en una sonrisa. Resopló por la nariz y azotó la puerta al salir.

-wow que chica-dijo sombra, bien satisfecho.

**Notas del autor:**

Y ahora todos tienen la ubicación del maestro yao. Que pasará en la torre de meditación? Les esperan más pruebas? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo final: el secreto del maestro Yao.**

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde que víbora había dejado el palacio de zafiro. En ese momento se encontraba subiendo por una montaña bastante escarpada y rocosa. No parecía un lugar donde un animal no volador podría habitar. Saltaba con agilidad de una roca a otra subiendo rápidamente. El viento soplaba con fuerza y la temperatura comenzaba a descender, aunque eso último ya no era un problema para ella.

-uff me pregunto si los demás ya habrán llegado-se dijo después de tomar refugio en una saliente de roca-sé que el maestro Yao prefiere estar solo y todo, pero esto es demasiado.

-¿quieres que te lleve?

Víbora reaccionó por reflejo y se dio la vuelta realizando su nueva técnica ilusoria. Golpeó varias veces antes de darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

-¡¿grulla?!-exclamó.

-ouch así saludas ahora?-preguntó el ave sobándose su pico- ya tenemos a tigresa para eso.

-es que me asustaste ¿Cómo hiciste para acercarte sin que lo notara?

-mi técnica de vuelo ha mejorado y tu…como hiciste eso? hablo de convertirte en un montón de pétalos.

-ay luego te cuento, ahora tenemos que ir a donde está el maestro Yao.

-oh si…tienes razón.

Víbora se enrolló en el cuello del ave y ambos se elevaron en el aire. No cabía duda era mucho mejor viajar con la ayuda de su amigo en esa situación. Avanzando en unos minutos lo que a víbora le hubiera tomado dos horas subir. Llegaron a la cima de la montaña donde estaba una torre del color de la piedra. Adyacente a esta estaban edificaciones más pequeñas, seguramente el hogar de los seguidores del maestro Yao.

Grulla descendió en frente de la torre y víbora bajó de su cuello.

-oye no sé si son ideas mías-dijo grulla- pero te noté…caliente… como una bufanda.

-te dije que hablamos luego.

-oigan chicos-se escuchó la voz de otro miembro de los cinco furiosos. Los dos presentes se dieron la vuelta y exclamaron su nombre.

-¡mono!

-que malos son. Pasaron de largo mío sin notarme-reprochó el primate acercándose a ellos.

-si te tomó tan poco llegar después de vernos entonces no estaba muy lejos- respondió grulla.

-bueno ahora que estas aquí solo faltan…

-ah-un grito y un golpe seco interrumpieron las palabras de víbora. El que había aterrizado en el lugar era Zeng. El ganso estaba tendido en el suelo con sus plumas alborotadas.

-vaya Zeng, en serio tienes que trabajar en tus aterrizajes-comentó grulla ayudándolo a levantarse.

-si…como diga maestro grulla-respondió Zeng.

-y mantis? No estaba contigo?-preguntó víbora.

-humm el maestro mantis…está ahí-todos giraron en dirección que señalaba Zeng y vieron un objeto suspendido en el aire. Al enfocar la vista vieron que se trataba del bicho en cuestión.

-¡¿mantis?!-exclamaron todos cuando se dieron cuenta que mantis estaba volando con sus propias alas.

-y el ganador por la mejor entrada es ¡mantis!-el insecto descendió e hiso una pose de batalla-ósea yo.

-¿qué crees que haces?-preguntó grulla- los insectos que practican artes marciales tienes prohibido volar.

-oh eso era antes de conocer el estilo de pelea del maestro hércules. No lo van a creer cuando se los cuente.

-a ver cuenta-insistió mono.

-chicos este no es el momento-interrumpió grulla. Entonces alguien se aclaró audiblemente la garganta. Se dieron cuenta que el maestro Shifu estaba de pie frente a la puerta. Estaba tan serio como siempre.

-ahora que todos están aquí, entren de una vez-ordenó.

-si maestro Shifu-respondieron todos y siguieron al panda rojo.

En el interior no se sentía la brisa helada y los pasillos estaban iluminados por las luces de antorchas.

-¿desde cuando está aquí maestro?-preguntó víbora.

-llevo aquí solo unas pocas horas.

-¿y ya habló con el maestro yao?-preguntó mono.

-lo hice y como era de esperarse está al tanto de la situación.

-¡¿y?!- todos querían saber.

-tiene una medicina que puede ayudar a la recuperación de Po.

-¡oh si!- los miembros de los cinco furiosos y zeng vitoreaban por la sanación tan anhelada del guerrero dragón.

-pero hay un problema-siguió el panda rojo interrumpiéndolos- dijo que solo me la dará una vez que todos ustedes pasen una última prueba.

-ay no- suspiraron mono, mantis y grulla.

-¿otra prueba? Y ahora de que se trata?-preguntó víbora.

-no lo sé, no he cuestionado la decisión del maestro Yao.

Todos hicieron una mueca al ver que el fanatismo de Shifu salía a la luz de nuevo. Él abrió una puerta que los llevó de nuevo al exterior. Salieron a lo que parecía una terraza amplia rodeada por muros como las que se usan para prácticas de kung fu. Del otro lado se encontraba al que tanto estaban buscando. El maestro Yao.

El viejo antílope se encontraba sentado en posición de loto en el suelo, con sus manos alzadas y los ojos cerrados.

-al fin llegan jóvenes maestros-dijo. Todos se acercaron e hicieron una reverencia- tal como les dijo mi amigo Shifu les espera una última prueba antes que puedan llevarse la medicina.

El viejo maestro sonaba inusualmente serio.

-esta será la más difícil de todas.

Cada uno evitó pensar lo duro que fueron los momentos con los otros maestros.

-maestro Yao si me permite preguntar-intervino Shifu- ¿Por qué no me ha incluido en la última prueba?

- porque tú ya has alcanzado el nivel que esperaba, pero ellos les falta un poco.

-¿y cuál es la prueba?-preguntó mantis impaciente.

- es muy sencilla-respondió el maestro Yao- deberán enfrentarse a mí.

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar esas palabras. Se tomaron unos segundos en procesarlas y salir del shock.

-¿pelear? ¿Con…usted?-Shifu estaba anonadado.

- muy sencillo. No?

Con un hábil movimiento Yao se puso de pie y caminó hasta otro lado de la terraza.

-¿esto está bien?-habló grulla- El conoce técnicas de kung fu nunca antes vistas.

-sí, pero es muy viejo y tenemos la ventaja en número. Además que nos hemos hecho más fuertes-mantis siendo el más valiente fue dando saltos hasta el lado opuesto de la terraza- ¿Qué esperan? ¿O quieren que lo enfrente yo solo?

Dudosos siguieron a su atrevido y pequeño amigo a la ubicación respectiva.

-solo les aclaro que si no pasan esta prueba no tendrán la medicina-les dijo el maestro Yao. Cada uno volvió a retomar el valor que los ayudo a superar las pruebas anteriores. No podían dejar a su buen amigo en esas condiciones.

-solo quiero hacer una pregunta antes de empezar-intervino mono- ¿ha peleado antes?

-hmm técnicamente solo he peleado seriamente una vez en mi vida-respondió Yao- fue a los cinco años cuando luché contra Oogway. Después de eso decidí pasar el resto de mi vida meditando.

-¿se rindió después de una derrota?-preguntó mantis incrédulo.

-¿y quién dijo que perdí?

-eh?

La silueta del maestro Yao se desvaneció en el aire y antes que cada uno lo notara se encontraban volando en distintas direcciones. Se golpearon fuertemente con el frio piso de la terraza.

-auch ¿qué paso?-mantis se levantó dando tumbos.

-bajaron la guardia.

El maestro Yao le propinó una patada al insecto que lo mandó al otro lado de la terraza y lo hizo chocar con el muro agrietándolo.

El resto de furiosos tomaron poses de batallas de sus respectivos estilos. La primera en atacar fue víbora quien uso sus poderes ilusorios para crear pétalos que cubrieran su ubicación. Formó un círculo alrededor de Yao. El viejo antílope cerró los ojos y con movimientos gráciles bloqueó todos los golpes de víbora. Con un simple movimiento de muñeca arrojó a la serpiente lejos.

Luego se escuchó un chillido desde lo alto. Mono estaba descendiendo con la intención de darle una patada. Pero el maestro Yao no le prestó atención, se dio la vuelta y le dio un golpe en el abdomen al verdadero mono haciéndolo retroceder. La ilusión que estaba en el aire se deshizo completamente.

-¡todos apártense!-gritó grulla elevándose en el aire- ¡grandes alas de justicia! ¡GAGA!

Con el movimiento de sus alas grulla generó dos torbellinos que descendieron sobre el maestro Yao. Pero él se escabulló entre estos usando su técnica de alas de luz. Llegó hasta la altura de grulla y Lo hizo descender en picada con una patada.

Mantis, quien se había recuperado de los primeros golpes, extendió sus pequeñas alas y también se elevó en los aires. Volando directamente a donde estaba el maestro Yao se dispuso a golpearlo con todo.

-¡relámpago de Zeus!-exclamó dando un doble golpe con sus tenazas. Una descarga eléctrica iluminó el lugar por una milésima de segundo y cuando pudo ver descubrió que el maestro detuvo el ataque con una sola pesuña. Con la otra le dio un golpe a mantis que lo mandó al suelo.

Yao descendió con rapidez y de sus ojos liberó una potente onda de energía que mandó a los furiosos contra los muros de piedra sólida. El impacto había sido tal que sus cuerpos quedaron entumecidos por el dolor.

-¿tan pronto caen rendidos?-preguntó Yao con seriedad.

Ellos daban por sentado su derrota. Con esas habilidades no podrían considerar vencerlo ni en 100 años.

-¿po se rendiría estando en su lugar?-les preguntó.

Otra vez la imagen de su amigo apareció en sus mentes. Se hicieron esa pregunta si ellos estuvieran en su lugar ¿Po se rendiría?...no, nunca lo haría.

Sacando fuerzas de donde no las había se levantaron, reprimiendo el dolor agudo de sus cuerpos.

-que buenos sentimientos de amistad-comentó Yao- no los suelten y vengan a mí con todo.

Sin previo aviso Yao cerró los ojos y liberó una gran cantidad de chi dorado formando un pilar de luz amarilla que se elevó a los cielos despejando las nubes. A pesar de que era de día por alguna razón podían ver las estrellas. El firmamento estaba desplegado sobre ellos. El pelaje del maestro Yao se puso amarillo y sus cuernos dorados. La luz que lo envolvía se acumuló sobre él y tomó la forma de un ave gigante. Ellos presenciaron el combate de po y kep-a, pero ni siquiera el chi de los héroes se comparaba con ese poder.

A pesar de todo eso ninguno de ellos se sintió intimidado. Todo lo que podían pensar era en su amigo. Lanzaron gritos de guerra yendo al ataque sin pensar, solo sintiendo. Cada uno estuvo a punto de golpear al maestro yao cuando este desapareció. Los furiosos se estrellaron entre ellos y terminaron enmarañados.

-felicidades-dijo el maestro Yao con su aspecto normal y actitud alegre de siempre. El ambiente también había regresado a la normalidad- ¡han pasado la prueba!

-¿Qué?-preguntaron.

-¿Por qué están sorprendidos? Les dije que la prueba era que me enfrentaran, no me que ganaran.

-ahh-soltaron todos al caer en cuenta en eso.

-maestro Yao-habló Shifu acercándose boquiabierto- eso…eso fue…

-shifu tus alumnos deben ir adentro a que atiendan su heridas- dijo el maestro yao cortando a shifu.

Terminada la última prueba los furiosos les fueron asignados habitaciones para descansar y reponerse. Estaban tan agotados que cayeron dormidos como troncos.

Mientras tanto Yao se dirigió con Shifu a un almacén donde le hizo entrega de una botella verde que contenía la medicina para po.

-muchas gracias maestro Yao-dijo shifu haciendo una reverencia-ahora…debería…

-no es necesario que te vayas de inmediato-dijo yao- po ahora mismo puede moverse de nuevo.

-¡¿Cómo dice?!

-así como oyes, esta medicina ayudara en su recuperación, pero no es algo urgente. El resto dependerá de él. Ahora si me disculpas voy a regresar a meditar.

-ma…maestro yao…-Shifu llamó al maestro antes que abandonara la habitación- eso…eso que vi…el ave…se parecía a una imagen que vi en un viejo pergamino.

El maestro yao esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

-es precisamente lo que sospechas- yao tomó de un estante tres agujas de acupuntura que estaban en un pote. Las arrojó al aire y luego saltó. Le dio una patada a cada una de tal forma que la tercera pasó por el ojo de la segunda y se estrelló con la primera de tal forma que la partió por la mitad.

Cuando los pequeños objetos cayeron al suelo, shifu abrió tanto los ojos que parecía que se le fueran a salir. Dejó la medicina en una mesita y luego se desmayó.

**Notas del autor:**

Y aquí está el capítulo final de esta historia. Ahora les digo que retomaré la principal una vez salga de vacaciones. Perdón por haberlos abandonado tanto tiempo. Como pueden ver en mi perfil quise probar mi creatividad con fics de otras series. Pero no se preocupen que continuaré la historia de kung fu panda. Me despido y nos leemos luego.


End file.
